Opal Party
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: "No." Wufei replied tersely. "I am not. One: it's a party, a social function. Two: everything is too white and three: I am the only pilot here." He muttered grudgingly. -A White Wedding, know knew Relena would love to be out shined on her big day? 5x6 Color Collection Original!


**Enjoy Zechs/Wufei fans! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Opal Party - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

Zechs glanced out over the crowd yet again. He sighed and looked at the decorations for the party. It was his sisters wedding and everything was done in White, not just any white. Opal white. There were opals all over the place. Beaded opal candies on top of the cupcakes, in the punch, in everything. Opal shaped candle lights on the tables. He was thinking that she had over done it.

Her dress was much the same. Opal white, a strand of opal gems around her neck and wrist. He shook his head and went about looking for his lover in the sea of people in white. Wufei had to be different and wear black, so he was easy to find. He found it funny. Wasn't the bride supposed to be the only one wearing white on her wedding day?

With a shake of his head he made his way over to his little lover. "Having fun?" He asked softly from behind the man.

"No." Wufei replied tersely. "I am not. One: it's a party, a social function. Two: everything is too white and three: I am the only pilot here." He muttered grudgingly.

Duo and Heero had refused to come, for very different reasons. Duo because he said he wouldn't be caught dead wearing a white suite, not to mention he and the she devil did not get along and Heero because it was Relena, the woman who had followed him around for six years of his life, stalking him.

Quatre and Trowa were away, unable to make it due to a problem with WEI's branch in Tokyo. There was some major hardware problem that would keep them there through the wedding.

Wufei being Zechs' lover was forced, literally, into coming. He'd drawn the line at matching everyone else. Zechs had agreed to that, as long as he came.

"I know love. You don't like any of them." Zechs muttered lovingly. "You like white but not, this much. And I know you hate being the only one here." Zechs whispered, inching closer while still keeping a decent distance, lease they make a scene on someone else's day. "But I'm still here and I don't plan to leave your side unless I'm absolutely forced too."

Wufei gave a sharp nod and took a small step back, pressing his back into Zechs' front as he watched Relena twirl on the main floor with her new husband in their first dance. "How she found someone to marry her I'll never know." He muttered, making Zechs chuckle darkly.

"She is a bit, eccentric."

Wufei snorted, looking back over his shoulder. "A bit?"

Zechs felt his lips twitch. "She IS my little sister Fei." He murmured to the other man as he placed a hand on the black covered hip.

"Yeah yeah." Wufei muttered, looking back out over all the opal white decorations with a frown. Really. Everything was opal white! The cake, the punch, the flowers! The food! Everything that had come out of the kitchen had been a shade of white.

He shook his head. There were too many people too. Another reason he hated parties. Too many people. Too many people in opal white outfits at this one. "There are too many people in white here." He muttered to Zechs as Relena was passed off to her new father-in-law.

"I know." Zechs sighed. "Bare with me for awhile longer lover." Zechs whispered huskily. "I'll make it worth your while. I swear."

Wufei shuddered and refocused on the woman in the flowing opal dress dancing with the man in the white suite. At least his was creme-ish kind of color. Not the gleaming opal everyone else seemed to be wearing. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he had to note that Zechs did look mighty fine in white. He forced his mind back to the party as the dance ended and the social mingling began.

Of course, the joys of parties. Wedding. He reminded himself. This was not a party this was a wedding. A wedding that just happened to be a party from all the social functioneer's here it seemed.

He took a deep breath and braced himself for a very long night.

~END~


End file.
